


Warm Showers: Piper Wright

by fluffystwin



Series: Warm Showers [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely ragtag group finds an out of the way base with its own running, glorious, hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Showers: Piper Wright

     Persephone squealed in delight as she explored the basement of the secluded military installment they had found. There were clean showers and the place still had a running water heater and even its own secluded water system. She tossed her weapons behind her and threw off all of her armor. The Vault suit that badly needed a wash was next as she reached for the knobs to turn on the water. The pipes gurgled and then it kicked on, spitting out gloriously hot water. Her hands reached up behind her back and unhooked her bra.  
     “Blue! What are you doing?”  
     “Isolated water source that has a water heater and built in purifier. I am taking a very hot shower. I haven’t had one in over 200 years. I’d suggest taking one for yourself.”  
     Persephone stepped out of her underwear and threw it in the haphazard pile she had created with all her junk and stepped face first into the boiling hot water. All the dirt ran out of her hair and down her face in dark rivulets. Washing away two years of wasteland grime, blood, and pain. Her muscles relaxed as she brought her hands up to run her fingers through her knotted and choppy hair. So many days spent worrying about how she looked. She would never have guessed that in her future she would never have cared again.  
     Ah, shower introspections. That was something she had missed.  
     Thin fingers slid down her back and came around to lay against her stomach. Persephone could see the dirt running off those tanned arms. She shivered as Piper’s cold body pressed up against her back. A brush of lips and she was being pushed against the cold tile wall.  
     “Share the shower.”  
     Persephone turned around and threw her arms over Piper’s shoulders and raised an eyebrow at her. The woman gave her a cocky smile and leaned in for a kiss. A laugh escaped her as she leaned away from the kiss. Her hand came up and playfully tugged on Piper’s hair. Her back was forced against the wall as teeth latched on to her breast. The warm water ran over Piper’s face and on to her body. She gasped as a finger entered her. It wasn’t their first time, but it was the first time that Piper had initiated the contact. She wasn’t going to say no to this. A finger brushed her clit and she shivered. Cold tile. Warm water. Hot breath on her neck. Pleasure running down her body with the water. Moans reverberated off the walls as more effort was put into pushing her over the edge. Wet lips found her’s and she clung to them. Teeth nibbled on skin and her hand clenched tight into a handful of black hair.  
     Piper came back up and caught her groan with a kiss as those nimble fingers brought her back down to reality. A chuckle brought her back to her senses.  
     “We’re making this a settlement.”  
     “Whatever you want.”  
     “Love you.”

     Valentine put a hand against MacCready’s chest to stop the man from going down the stairs to the locker room. That was not something the rest of the men needed to see. Hell, it wasn’t something he had needed to see. Hopefully Persephone hadn’t noticed him. Once he…uh…ahem…saw them he quickly fled the room and blocked it off. The men could have their showers later.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are grammar issues. I don't have anyone to proof read anything at the moment. The one I usually have is burdened with large amounts of homework. So, here it is! I noticed the fandom lacks...well a lot. I was thinking of making a whole series for every character. Let me know what you think. Once again sorry if there are issues with grammar!


End file.
